


just gals being pals, but that's what the press wants you to think.

by greatzodiac



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrities, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Just gals being pals, One Shot, tfw you and your gf are both actresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatzodiac/pseuds/greatzodiac
Summary: The press saying you and your girlfriend are just friends is fake news.





	just gals being pals, but that's what the press wants you to think.

It had been a long day for both Stella and Vera, filled with photoshoots for an editorial (Stella) and interviews where she was promoting her new movie (Vera). Traffic was hell, as always, and it took Vera an extra hour to get home to the apartment she and Stella shared. Stella, knowing of the traffic issue that was bound to happen, told Vera not to worry about dinner, because she was planning on cooking tonight anyway. Vera could have cried with happiness, because not only had she not had a hot meal in a long time, she hadn't had time to sit down and eat one with Stella in weeks.

Vera worried the food was going to get cold if she didn't hurry back as the traffic died down, and this led to only slightly above the speed limit speeding. She pulled her car into the parking garage with its own fair share of Lamborghini's and Maserati's, careful not to get too close to them. Her own car was small, cute, and pink -- Stella surprised her with it for her birthday -- but best of all, it was vintage, lovingly restored just for her. Sure, it had a sizable price tag on it, but it was nowhere near as expensive as the others surrounding her own.

Too impatient for her own good, Vera decided to forego the elevator and take the stairs two at a time -- in heels, mind you -- to make it for their unofficial dinner date of the week. Granted, _all_ the dinner dates were in the apartment, because they didn't want the press getting wise.

Not like they were wise to begin with. Stella and Vera were hanging out whenever they got a chance the past few weeks, doing whatever: seeing a movie together, getting their nails done, having breakfast, having lunch, having dinner and getting dessert afterwards, hanging out at the beach, riding their bikes up and down the boulevards. Half of the stuff they did together were dates and the press said the same thing: "gal pals" or "best friends."

Sometimes Vera and Stella just wanted to shout, "We're girlfriends! We're dating! Look at us, we're holding hands and kissing!"

But the press would still write their articles: "How Does YOUR Friendship Compare to Stella & Vera's?"

"Fuck off," Stella would say as she tossed the magazine down onto their coffee table. "Friendship, okay. Sure."

Vera would laugh every time.

Stella must have anticipated Vera's hurry, so by the time Vera reached the apartment's landing, the door was already open and Stella was leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm sorry I'm late, traffic-"

"It's fine," Stella assured her. "I just now finished cooking and was about to put it on the plate."

"Are you sure?" Vera asked, still worried.

Stella smirked. "Do you want to stick your hand in the scalding water or shall I do that for you?"

Vera huffed and waited as Stella smiled at her and slid aside, letting Vera in. As soon as she was inside, her heels were off and she was lying face down on the couch.

"I'll be here until the food is served, whatever it is we're having," Vera said, voice muffled.

"Spaghetti," Stella replied, moving Vera's shoes under the coffee table.

"Hell yeah," Vera said, half-energetically pumping a fist in the air but otherwise laying stagnant.

She felt the edge of the couch where her feet were dip with weight. Vera rolled onto her left side and looked at Stella, who was sitting there rubbing Vera's back.

"So... how did everything go?" Stella asked. "The interview?"

Vera rested her head in her hand as she adjusted herself further to see Stella. "It was a lot of fun, actually. Had a girl interviewing me this time, which was a welcome change of pace."

"What kind of fun questions were you asked?" Stella inquired.

Vera shrugged, trailing her finger along the seam of her pants. "The usual interview questions about the movie. How was the experience, did you get along with everyone, regular stuff."

"If I recall correctly..." Stella trailed, taking her phone out of her pocket, "you sent me a text at approximately 5:06pm, saying-"

Vera groaned and flopped her face down onto a throw pillow.

"Saying-!" Stella continued, "that you 'SAID THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING I'M DYING IN THE GARAGE AS I SEND THIS.'"

Vera groaned louder throughout. "Please don't let me relive that."

"Babe, tell me what happened."

"I said that if I could date any celebrity it'd be you and Gal Gadot!" Vera exclaimed. "I knew this answer deep in my heart already, and I'm pretty sure she was expecting me to say a guy's or something, one of the Chris celebrities, probably, and I just blurt that out!"

Stella continued to rub Vera's back. "Well I don't see what the problem is," Stella replied. "I'd date me, too."

Vera laughed. "Well, the interviewer agreed with me."

"And why wouldn't she? I'm hot, Gal Gadot's hot..."

As Stella said this, Vera pushed herself up into the sitting position. "And then she asked about us," Vera said, smile on her face.

"Oh did she?" Stella smiled back. "What did she ask?"

"She asked how long we'd been friends for, how we knew each other, what did we write to each other..."

"And that tweet we saw? Did she ask about that?"

Vera nodded. "She did."

The tweet in question was made by someone, a fan of them both, who figured out what block of apartment buildings they lived in. That didn't bother them much, as it wasn't the precise location, but the buildings were identical, and the fan found out one: at a certain floor, the apartments only have one bedroom. Vera and Lena had both tweeted about their floor level in reference to having walk up the stairs when the elevator broke.

They had tweeted: "they're living in an apartment w/ only one bedroom so like... what IS the truth" and attached a screenshot of their tweets where it said what floor they were on, their block of apartments for the -- dubbed by the press -- rich and famous, and a picture of the Oprah meme, as obligated.

Vera and Stella were both tagged in it.

They both retweeted it.

"So what did you say?" Stella asked.

Vera smiled. "I said there's no reason for a big deal to be made about it."

"And?"

"I may or may not have done what we discussed doing for the past few weeks."

 

* * *

 

"There's no reason for a big deal to be made about it," Vera told the interviewer.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" she asked.

Vera and Stella agreed that, if they were asked, they'd confirm it. They'd be open about it once and for all.

"Well, it's normal to share a bed with your girlfriend, isn't it?" Vera smiled.

The interviewer, Poppy, gaped. "You mean you're...?"

Vera smiled. "Stella and I are girlfriends. We've been dating for a few months now." She started laughing, happiness bubbling up out of her now that she could talk about it freely. "I'm _so_  glad I can say that now, out loud to everyone."

Poppy beamed. "Of course, you know there's a lot of speculation that's been going on, specially members of the LGBT community," she stated. "Not only about your relationship, but about your sexualities."

"I do! We both do," Vera said. "And we see the stuff all the time, and we wanted to play with people a little bit before finally deciding that we should just come out with it, regarding our relationship and our orientations."

Poppy seemed hesitant at first but tentatively asked, "Do you want to... elaborate on that at all, a little?"

"Yeah! I'm laying everything out for the both of us," Vera said. "I'm a lesbian, and Stella is bisexual." She clapped her hands together, still giggling. "Sorry, I'm just really excited to be open about all this finally."

 

* * *

 

"So, when does the interview air on TV?" Stella asked, wrapping an arm around Vera.

"One week from today," Vera said, leaning into her girlfriend. God, it felt good to even think it.

Stella, head resting on Vera's shoulder, asked, "Are we livetweeting it?"

"You know it."

"Good. Now, if we're done talking..." Stella said, standing, "we need to have our dinner date."

Vera stood up and grabbed Stella's hand, walking her over to the kitchen. "The last one we need to be private about. We better savor it."

"Which is why I bought the good wine earlier."

Vera stopped and turned around to face Stella. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"I'm not sure..." Stella said, acting like she was thinking about it. "You're going to have to remind me."

Vera kissed her, deeply and passionately, and when she pulled away, she said, "I'll have to remind you _after_ dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> I have many more ideas, so expect them in the relatively near future.


End file.
